Wild Kratts Chipmunk Adventure: Aviva and the Chipettes
by Adventures of me
Summary: It's vacation week for the Wild Kratts and Aviva has booked a babysitting gig to look after the Chipettes for a week! But when Zach Varmitech munk-naps the rodent trio leaving Aviva behind, it's up to her, her fellow wild Kratts and Alvin and the Chipmunks to save them-with Chipmunk power!
1. Chapter 1

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE:**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Live Action Prologue

Chris Kratt: "He-ey were in North America!"

Martin Kratt: "In the city park known as…Central Park, in the big apple, in New York City! Yeah, this park Is huge! Huge enough for creatures to study!"

Chris: "Hey It's us the Kratt Brothers! I'm Chris!"

Martin: "And I'm Martin! And we're searching for a tiny creature in the rodent family! Can you guess? It could be a mouse it's the same size…."

Chris: But nope, it's not what we're looking for! No not a meadow vole, a field mouse, nor a shrew!

Martin: Here's a hint! It's the only other rodent related to a squirrel. And has it's traits. Cute looking creature. Think you know?"

Chris: "Bro I have a feeling they know!"

(The bros go off and find their mystery animal, climbing down a tree.)

Chris: Thats right!"

Chris and Martin: "CHIPMUNKS!"

Martin: "We've adored these animals for life and now we can still adore them today!"

Chris: Like we said these creatures have traits of and are related to squirrels. They hibernate in the winter as they store nuts and have big cheek pouches to store more nuts.

Martin: They're so cute making their cheeks puff up like that. Unfortunately, human cheeks don't have cheek pouches so stuff will be all slimy and saliva-ish when you put stuff in your mouth. Best not try that at home!"

Chris: Chipmunks are fast runners faster than even their cousin the squirrel. They run 21 miles per hour! That's Awesome!"

Martin: Chipmunks are awesome diggers they dig holes to store food too. How Amazing can this get?"

Chris: There are some Chipmunks that live in Siberia, the siberiean Chipmunk! They live in Russia, of course as well as in Asia, to name there, China, Korea, and in Hokkaido, which is northern Japan! This version was introduced as a pet in Europe in the 1960's. But look out you need to give a chipmunk his space you don't wanna catch a chipmunk or they'll bite you with there rock-hard teeth. Same with a squirrel.

Martin: Yeah Chipmunks are amazing, with their super strong teeth to crack open acorns as well! Hey, Imagine in we could live the way chipmunks do!"

Chris: Imagine if we had Chipmunk powers!"

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF!?"

(The Brothers turn into cartoon characters and run off)


	2. Chapter 2

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE:**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Chapter 1

It was morning on the Tortuga HQ. The Turtle shaped ship was parked in a park in Los Angeles CA. The Wild Kratts team were finished with breakfast.

"Well, Today's the day," Said Aviva Corcovado, the team's head engineer. "Finally, our week off! Normally it's fun inventing creature power disks, but sometimes, we need a break, you can have too much of the same thing!"

Yeah!" Said Chris Kratt, half of the Kratt Brothers, "You said it, we kinda needed a vacation."

"But, we could study cool Los Angeles creatures….. but without creature power!" Said Martin Kratt, the older Kratt brother.

"Yeah….. hey, zoologist are zoologists. We're brave we could do what we did like in the past in our Animal Junction days!"

"You hit the nail on the head, bro! Let's gear up!—without Creature Power Suits of course!"

"Cool," Added Koki, Aviva's cohort and assistant, "Anyways I'm going to look for new computer gear for the Tortuga's computers here!"

"And I'm gonna kick back here and play some video games!" Said Jimmy Z, the crew's pilot.

"Well, I've never told you this but guess what," Said Aviva, "Since we're internationally famous, I've booked a babysitting job to look after one of the famous pre-teen girl groups in Hollywood!"

"Woah, you WHAT?!" Martin said excitedly.

"Let us know!" Said Chris.

"Well I…..will be babysitting—the Chipettes! Yes, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller! They're one of my fave girl groups besides Destiny's Child, TLC, Fifth Harmony and their male boy band counterparts Alvin and the Chipmunks! Eeee!" Aviva Squealed!

"Lucky girl," Said Koki. "I love the Chipettes—especially Jeanette, for a backup singer—but I'll be to busy to co-babysit. Sorry but I'm happy and jealous. Ya see? someone has to fix these computers while we're on vacation week!"

"We're happy for you Aviva," Said Martin, "We wish we were here too!"

"Yeah," Said Chris, "If we're somehow bored our own old-fashioned missions, then, we'll let you know!"

Comprende'" Said Aviva "Well, it's 9:00am, and I've better jet, well have fun on YOUR vacation I have some SHE-MUNKS to babysit, Hasta Luego!" She finished as she went to the ship's garage and went with a wave goodbye on the hover bike.

"See ya, good luck!" everybody else replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE:**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Chapter 2

Aviva was using her coordinates she installed in the hover bike to go to where the Chipettes lived. The young inventor soon found her location, a sweet looking house with a nice garden lawn, as the coordanate map beeped as the location was found.

"Aah, this must be the place!" She marveled, as she parked the hover bike on a bike rack. Aviva walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Asked a kind elderly voice.

"Aviva Corcovado, of the Wild Kratts crew! I'm here to babysit the Chipettes." Aviva replied.

"Well come in, do come in, come please!" Said the voice as it came from an elderly woman who opened the door. "So you're Aviva Corcovado, hello, Beatrice Miller, caregiver of the Chipetes. I know you're a fan of them, as well of Alvin and the Chipmunks. I know you and the girls will bond like sisters in no time!"

"Gracias!" Aviva thanked.

Aviva walked in, as she was told. As a fan of the Chipettes, The Puerto Rican-American engineer was super excited to meet the girls.

"Well, come on down girls, Aviva's here to stay!" Miss Miler called out towards the living room where the Chipettes were watching a fashion show on the couch.

The oldest sister in pink—as she heard—came out first! She was excited for this. She was a huge fan of Aviva her style, and her inventive skills.

"Coming Miss Miller!" She said, running to meet her idol.

"Brittany, wait for us!" Said the round youngest in shades of teal green as she and the tall bespectacled middle sister came running after their oldest sister.

"Girls, this is Aviva Corcovado! Head engineer of the Wild Kratts crew." Miss Miller introduced. "As you three are big fans of her—especially you, Brittany,—she is a fan of you and your music!"

"It'll be a pleasure watching you three, your songs are muy bueno!" Aviva gushed.

"Thanks," Brittany, the oldest said, "Well, I'm Brittany and the are my little sis's, Jeanette and Eleanor!"

"Well, pleasure meeting you girls in person! I know we'll have loads of fun together!" Aviva stated.

"Well, it's time for me to leave." Miss Miller said. "Aviva, you're in charge, make sure that the girls behave and they eat well and go to sleep regularly. Here's a copy of my house keys in case you want to take the girls out."

"Oye'!"

Well I'm out, see you girls in a week," Miss Miller said leaving. "Be on your best behavior for Aviva. Ta-ta!"

"We will!" the Chipettes said. "Bye!"

"Adios!" Waved Aviva. "So what do you want to do?" She said, as Miss Miller left, and the four girls walked inside the house as Aviva closed the door.

Meanwhile in his Black jet, an a tall skinny pale skinned man cladded in black was bored watching his rivals, the Wild Kratts. It Was Zach Varmitech, the Wild Kratts's arch-nemesis and Aviva's rival inventor since Science Camp.

"Ugh, I wonder what the ol' Wild Rats are up to?" Zach complained, as he went to check the Kratt Brothers on his large monitor in the jet's Monitor room.

"Uh yeah, Creature adventuring without creature power? BORING! Next" He said as he went to check the Tortuga HQ for Jimmy Z.

"Huh? Video games?! Please! Bowser's cooler than Toad. What does Jimmy Z. see in that…mushroom? Gourmand says I need to work out! I'm already strong already, just look at me! Humph, Next!" He whined as he checked for Koki.

"Sigh, just looking for new technology for the 'turtle ship', oh well! How can I defeat them heroes?"

Just then, one of Zach's Zach Bots came over and said in his robotic voice, "What about Aviva?"

"Yeah, yeah it's—AVIVA!" Zach just remembered. "Hm, maybe I should thank you for this, Let us see!"

As Zach Checked Aviva, the evil inventor was amazed, and got an idea!

"So, Miss Quirkovado seemed to get a job with the …..Chipettes? What's so good— hey, … I could use these squirreley girls to take over the Tortuga! And I, as well as everyone, knows where they live! Heh heh heh….. Zach Bots fly this ship to Los Angeles California! We have some Chipetes to Munknap! Aahahahahaaah!" He Cackled as the Bots did as they were told.


	4. Chapter 4

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE:**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the Miller house, Aviva and the Chipettes were talking of what they want to do. The young engineer started with Brittany in her's and her sisters bedroom.

"So, you want me to do some karaoke with you?" Aviva asked.

"You bet!" Brittany exclaimed. "The question is can you sing?"

"Hm, girl, you've ain't seen nothing yet!" Aviva slyly responded.

"Prove it."

"Oye'"

What song do you want to sing?"

Aviva whispered into Brittany ear and pink cladded she-munk got a 2011 karaoke pop CD and played one of the songs: in form of One DIrection's "One Thing," as Aviva sang to it—in a professional crooning voice deeper than her usual high pitched voice!

I've tried playing it cool

but when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my hart race

Shot me out of the sky

you're my kryptonite

you keep making me weak

yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now

'Cause i'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

"Cause you got that one thing

So get out get out get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't I don't don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you got got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

that I'm going out of my mind

all day and all night

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

Cause you cot that one thing

So get out get out get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Get out Get out Get out of my mind

and come on come into my life

I don't I don't don't know what it is

but I need that one thing

and you got that one thing

You've got that one thing

Get out Get out Get out of my head

and fall into my arms instead

So get out get out get out of my head

and fall into my arms instead

I don't I don't don't know what it is

I need that one thing

get out get out get out of my mind

and Come on come into my life

I don't I don't don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you got that one thing

As soon as Aviva was done Jeanette and Eleanor, who were with Brittany in tow were Clapping and cheering for the engineer! Brittany was speechless—wing her jaw down!

Wow! You're a wonderful singer!" Cheered Jeanette.

Yeah, your voice sounded lovely!" Said Eleanor. "What do you think Brittany? …Brit?"

Brittany was still speechless but soon exploded when she said in excitement, impressed the most, "That was AMAZING! You sound totally fabulous. We should collaborate sometime!"

"Thanks!"Aviva said, "I have collaborated live with the Downtown City Girls. They're not official pop stars like you but they're wonderful gals including Blythe Baxter, my surrogate cuz! She's just like you, fashionable and good hearted and sweet."

"Oh!" Said Brittany.

"Si, Blythe the DC girls my fellow Wild Kratts and saved the pets from Littlest pet shop's pets from mine and the rest of the Wild Kratts's arch nemeisis, Zach Varmitech, along with Whittany and Brittany Biskit, Blythe and the Downtown City Girls archenemies—with creature power!"

"Awesome!"

"We then sang This is How We Roll hip hop remix by Florida Georgia Line ft Jason Derulo and Luke Bryan. I may be Latina, but I love country, as well as reggaeton, salsa, pop, latin pop, pop-rock, R&B and hip-hop! Nobody's perfect."

"I love country too. I love Hillary Scott of Lady Antebellum. I just love her style!"

"'Our Kind of Love' is one of my favorite Lady A songs how bout we sing that?"

"A duet with my favorite Wild Kratt idol? You had me at hello, Let's do it!" Brittany agreed so the two played that and started to sing and have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Chapter 4

Aviva were singing all morning, the two girls were tired!

Ay I'm beat!" Aviva said.

"Boy, me too!" Said Brittany, "And I'm hungry! Hey, how bout' we go and get something to eat?"

Yeah me too, after all, it's lunch time!" Said Eleanor.

I could go for that!" Said Jeanette.

"Then, what're we waiting for?" Agreed Aviva. "Vamos! Let's get some grub! Anything for you three! Plus, I'm famished myself, let's go!"

Thus, the four girls left as they raced for Aviva's parked hover bike, in which Aviva steered of course!

"So, what food do you girls want to eat?" She asked.

"Dibs on Chinese food!" Brittany said, as the other two agreed!

"Fantastico!"

"LET'S GET!" They all said, as Aviva steered off.

As the four females left for their lunch for Chinese, trouble in form of Zach Varmitech and his Zach Bots occurred.

"All right Zach Bots," Zach whispered, "Now that Quirkovado and the Chipettes are gone, I can go on with my plot. Shhhh let's go!" He finished as he tip toed slowly but as he tried to open the door….

"What!? Oh yeah, Aviva locked the door. How could I forget? Luckily I have plans of my own!"

Zach reached into his pocket and took out a tool to jimmy the door and sadly got in.

"Perfect, Zach Bots before Quirkovado comes back, let's investigate heh heh…"

As he and in bots went inside, Zach went upstairs, whereas the other Zach Bots were looking in other places in the Miller House. Zach found a Karaoke system in the Chipette's bedroom and remembered something.

"So… the Chipettes love to sing…..so ….luckily, I brought my tools I'll quickly make some adjustments…..hehe heh heh!" Zach said Mischievously, as he took it apart to make his own invention out of it! "Hope Aviva and the girls take LONG!"

Meanwhile, on their way back home from the Chinese take out mini resturant on the hover bike, Aviva was chatting with the girls again, but this time with Jeanette.

So you're a big fan of Koki huh?" Aviva marveled.

Yeah," Said Jeanette, "She's an amazing Mechanic and a wonderful computer whiz, I look up to her more and more each day."

"The same way Brittany admires me!"

"Yeah."

"That Chinese food was good!" Said Brittany.

"Yeah, those pork wonton potstickers were delicious as well as that pork egg roll" Aviva agreed.

"As chipmunks, were vegetarians but eat fungi, Smaller frogs, fruit, vegetation and of course, nuts!" Eleanor stated. "SO that's why we took the veggie stir fry, the the vegetarian spring rolls, and the vegetable lomeien.

"Ooh yeah Delicious, I know!" Aviva agreed. "Well, we're almost home."

As soon as they got back to the Miller house, the Four females noticed something odd.

"Uh Aviva, guys," Said Jeanette, "Isn't that, our Karaoke system?"

Aviva paused before responding. "…Yeah, it…is!" She finally said, getting closer. "Something's fishy's going on here…..Stay back, I better check."

With that as Aviva started to check, a little blonde girl came forwards.

"Hola?" Aviva said.

Oh I saw what happened," She said, "Two robbers tried to steal the furniture and appliances! But the police got here in the nick of time, but they forgot to put this thing back!" She finished pointing to the Karaoke machine.

"Ay! I see! Okay, Britt, Jeanette, Ellie, best help me lift this thing back into the house!"

"Gotcha!" Said Brittany, as she and her sisters approached the machine.

"Wanna give us a hand?" Aviva asked.

"Sorry, but I have a dentist's appointment."

"Suit yourself!" Aviva said but soon as she and her new rodent friends touched the system…..robotic hands came out and grabbed the Chipettes only and not Aviva!

"What the!" said Brittany,

"Huh?" said Jeanette.

"Hey!" Said Eleanor.

GASP! What's going on!?" Aviva gasped!

Suddenly, out of the bushes clapped a familiar face, cackling loudly!

"AHahahahahaaaah! Hello Quirkovado!" Said the black cladded figure—in form of Zach Varmitech, alongside his Zach-Bots.

"GASP! ZACH! Aviva responded annoyed! "And that's Corcovado! What do you want!"

"Thank you for falling into my trap, now Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor will have to work for me now, to take over your 'turtle ship'" Zach gloated. "Your fellow Wild Rats won't have a chance!"

"Aviva …..HEELLLLP!" the Chipettes squealed!

Zach just rolled his eyes and said, "This Karaoke thingy got fixed by moi, worlds greatest mind, and I'm using it to have them sing to hypotyze people. I'll be rich! And you can't stop me!"

"But there MY charges—I'm babysitting them. Do you have to be THIS annoying and jealous?" Aviva growled.

"Uh, YEEEESSS!" Zach taunted. "Ta-ta!" he finished as he got his remote and beamed himself and the rest of his Zach-Bots and the Machine he fixed with the Chipettes held captive up to his Plane in hover mode! With that, the jet jetted away leaving his nemesis behind.

Aviva, with tears in her eyes, ready to cry, sad and angry quickly calmed herself down and had an Idea!

"Not only I need Koki, Jimmy and the Kratt Bros for this but, I need three other rodents for this new mission and they're right next door….." Aviva planned out.


	6. Chapter 6

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE:**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Chapter 5

Aviva annoyed about the kidnapping, luckily had her creature pod, to call the other Wild Kratts, and that's exactly what she did.

"Come in Kratt Bros. Are you there?" She asked trying to contact them.

"Hey Aviva," Said Chris finally in contact with Aviva.

"What's up?" Said Martin, in tow with Chris.

"Remember when I was babysitting the Chipettes, well…..I'm here in front of their house and …..sniff….Zach kidnapped them!" Aviva snarled.

"Well that's not good!" Said Chris.

Well at least we have a new mission on our hands. Trust me Creature adventuring is not that fun without you and you're employees, Aviva." Martin stated.

"You've said it, anywho, bring the Tortuga HQ here after you round up Koki and JZ. We need to team up with the male rodents next door." Aviva ordered.

"Aye Aye!" Both Kratt Brothers said as they did what their teammate asked.

Later when the Tortuga arrived above over the Miller house, Chris, Martin and Koki came down sliding down ropes to the ground to meet Aviva. Jimmy Z was still piloting the ship.

"Mucho Gracias!" Aviva relived, "Thank goodness you're here."

"And I'm ready for some creature adventuring!" Martin agreed.

"So What's the mission?" Koki asked.

"Well we're gonna need some help—next door!" Aviva announced.

As the four friends reached the house next door Aviva knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" came an male, early middle aged voice.

Hello how can I help you—WOAH, your'e the world famous Wild Kratts crew!" Said A brunette haired man.

"Hey, were glad you know who we are!" Said Chris.

"And You must be Dave Seville, manager of Alvin and the Chipmunks! I bet you remember probably watching Zoboomafoo and Kratt's Creatures with your boys." Martin replied.

"Sigh, Yes, my boys including Alvin and Simon were a big fan of the shows when they were younger," Said Dave Seville, the brunette man. "And now, you're traveling the world with three younger friends on the Tortuga HQ!"

"Yup you got it!" The brothers said at once.

"You know Chris and Martin but you gotta know who the rest of us are! Hola, soy Aviva Corcovado and this is my assistant, Koki." Aviva introduced. "Jimmy Z's up in the Tortuga piloting it, you'll meet him soon.

"Hi!" Koki greeted.

"But more importantly, we need your boys," Aviva advised, "Yes The Chipmunks we need—"

"CHIPMUNK CREATURE POWER!" All the Wild Kratts said together at once.

"Hmmm, I see …. well, I'll let you use my boys under one condition," Said Dave. "If I come along!"

"Hm,…Deal!" Aviva said, as she and Dave shook hands.

"Theodore, Simon, Alvin!" Dave called. "There's some certain people here to see us! Come on down!"

"Woah hope it's a cool critic to check my — I mean our music." Said a Chipmunk in a red sweater, matching baseball cap and a large yellow A on his sweater.

"Mind your Manners Alvin," Said a mature taller, but younger chipmunk with a blue sweater where as wearing glasses. "Let's just check what's going on downstairs."

"I'm….I'm coming too!" Said the round shortest and youngest chipmunk cladded in green.

As soon as the three chipmunks reached downstairs, Dave introduced the boys!

Alright, These are the Chipmunks, my boys!" Dave introduced. "Boys, how bout you introduce yourselves."

"Sure, I'm Simon the smart one," Said the bespectacled chipmunk in blue. "He's Alvin—-"

"—The awsmomest one!" The red cladded chipmunk interrupted.

"And …. I'm Theodore!" Said the Green sweatered chipmunk.

"And no wonder dave called us down," Said Alvin, the one in red. "the Wild Kratts are here, including a hot babe named Aviva Corcovado." He continued falling in love.

Simon, the one in blue just face pawed in annoyance.

What about Chris and Martin?" asked Theodoore the one in green.

Oh yes! Zoboomafoo with that talking lemur was awesome! Like me—er us!" Alvin stated.

"Well you're talking Animals just like Zoboo!" Said Martin.

"So anyway, what brings you here?" Asked Dave.

"Hop on aboard the Tortuga HQ and we'll tell" Aviva replied as she got out her creature pod. "Alright Jimmy, we have the new guests bring this ship down closer!"

"Gotcha!" said JZ as he, still piloting the Tortuga did as his boss commanded. The ship came down and as the Wild Kratts, Chipmunks and Dave walked towards the sidewalk the group were being proned up Dave and Theodore was scared.

A—Aliens?!" Theodore quivered.

"Just my techniology, The Tortuga, I invented it myself!" Aviva explained.

"It's were we all live!" Said Chris.

As the Wild Kratts and others were up into the ship they were ready to talk about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE:**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Chapter 6

While on the Tortuga Alvin, Simon and Dave were discussing the situation with the Kratt Brothers and Aviva. Koki was on her computer station on Zach's coordinates. Theodore was eating Pizza with Jimmy as Jimmy was steering it.

"Well, you ask what happened, and why were here?" Aviva started. "Well, here's what happened. I was lucky to book a babysitting gig to look after Brittany Jeannete and Eleanor—-yes the Chipettes—for a week. as we went out for Chinese take out and came back, we noticed the girls Karaoke machine system out in the sidewalk and as the girls and I got closer, mecha-arms grabbed the Chipettes and Zach came out of the bushes and beamed himself some Zach-Bots and the captured Chipettes up to his jet! And He WON'T get away with it!" She snarled.

"Yeah that's a new low even for Zach." Said Chris.

"Yeah, not cool." Said Martin.

"Oh.. my ..gosh I'm loving your's and Koki's technology Aviva." Said Simon, impressed.

Thanks one of my best works yet!" Said Aviva

Guys!" Koki "I've found Zach's coordinates he's in his business building in the city—not in Los Angeles California but New York city, and here we are!

"Wow that was fast!" Said Alvin.

"Hey, Jimmy's a skilled pilot!" Aviva replied. "Hey Alvin, would you and Simon like to be my guinea pigs for my new creature power disks?"

"Not Simon's guinea pig, no offense Sy, but for you, sure!"

Simon just rolled his eyes.

"We're almost there so We must go in hover mode I'll let Jimmy know!" Said Koki as she ran for the cockpit. Jimmy was steering the ship sitting next to his pal Theodore.

"Jimmy, as Aviva and I put the coordinates on the little screen near the steering wheel in here in the Cockpit, Put this ship on invisibility and hover mode so Zach won't see it!" Koki announced.

"Righty-O!" Said Jimmy as he did as he was told.

As the ship was on hover mode and invisibility, the team was ready to study the Chipmunks.

"All right team," Aviva announced, as she dashed to her inventing station. "Let's study those Chipmunks! Now let's see how fast chipmunks run."

Chris and Martin scanned Alvin and Simon.

"Got it" Said Martin.

"Good, chipmunks can run 21 miles per hour! And there's more, chipmunks are wonderful nest builders, they also climb trees and forage for food such as nuts and berries and smaller frogs and insects, AND they have pouches in their cheeks to store food! They have strong teeth and can crack open nuts! Some chipmunks carry rabies. and other deseases. Fantastico!" Aviva studied.

As the four disks were complete, everyone was ready.

All right, you Wild Kratts—and Chipmunks are you ready?" Aviva Asked.

My intuitions exactly." Said Dave. "Minus the Wild Kratts part offense."

Then let's get our creature power suits on.

Chris Martin Aviva and Koki put their creature power suits on.

I"m coming too" Said Koki. "I'm Longing to meet Jeanette miller my fave Chipette, and I can't wait anymore! Dave's guarding the Ship in my place."

"Sigh fine, but know I'm still in charge here, along with the brothers." Aviva instructed.

"Got it!"

"Come on Theodore!" Simon called out.

"But it's scary in that building." Theodore whimpered, reluctantly leaving the cockpit with Jimmy Z. in it.

But…Eleanor needs you!" Said Alvin, smiling encouraging his youngest brother.

"ALVIN!" Simon said sternly.

"Wait for it….."

No one kidnaps Eleanor and GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Theodore growled!

"Atta boy!" Cheered Alvin!

"LET'S GO!" Theodore roared as the Chipmunks and Wild Kratts ran for the latch an Aviva got out her creature pod and contacted Jimmy.

"JZ, were' close to Zach's building! Move this invisible ship to the building's balcony!" She announced.

"On it!" Said Jimmy as he obeyed!

Alright guys," Said Chris, "let's insert disks in, touch animal and…."

"ACTIVATE CHIPMUNK POWERS!" Said the Wild Kratts crew.

Cool we have chipmunk creature powers!" Gleed Martin.

Now we can deal with Zach and rescue my charges. Vaminos!" Said Aviva she and the crew—in creature power— and Chipmunks leapt out and into Zach's building!


	8. Chapter 8

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in Zach's building, Zach was using the hypnotized Chipettes to sing for him—his fave songs.

"That's it you three, soon when I hypnotize the Wild Rats, they'll give the Tortuga to your's truly!"

"Not so fast, Zach!" said a familiar female voice—Aviva's.

"Gah! Wild Rats!?" Zach Gasped.

"That's Wild Kratts!" Said the Wild Kratts crew and Chipmunks.

"In Chipmunk power!" The Kratt Brothers said at once!

"Well, well, good thing your here and I see three more chipmunks, or rather Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

"Glad you know who we are!" Said Alvin.

"Now please let our friends go!" Said Simon.

"Not to mention, my charges!" Said Aviva.

"You can't let these Chipmunks work for you, these she-munks belong living free and in the wild!" Said Chris.

"Ugh, exactly, but no, these she-munks work for me now and Alvin Simon and Theodore'll be next…"

But Aviva and Alvin alongside Koki and Simon went inside Zach's shirt biting the villainous robotics engineer's body

Ow, ow ouch! Come on OUCH!"

Theodore, Chris and Martin snuck around the distracted Zach and unplugged the Zach-fixed Karaoke system, thus the Chipettes got out of their trance and realizing what was going on. Furious, Brittany went and climbed up Zach's body dodging her friends and the Wild Kratts and reached Zach's face and bit his nose.

"AUUGHHH!" Zach wailed, as he tried to fix everything he planned but it was too late! The deactivated Wild Kratts, Chipmunks and Chipettes left with the unplugged Karaoke machine.

"What the?! NOOOOOOO!"

Sorry Zach we didn't wan't to do this but you forced the boys and Aviva and Koki's creature power teeth. Later!" Said Martin as the rodents and other Wild Kratts jumped in to a no longer invisible Tortuga as it flew off back for Los Angeles.

"Grrrr, I'll get you next time you Wild Rats!" Zach roared.

"That's Wild Kratts!" Chris and Martin responded.

Meanwhile, in front of the Seville House the crew was celebrating their victory.

Well, Mission accomplished!" Said Chris. "We got The Chipettes rescued from Zach's clutches —with chipmunk creature power!"

"And reunited the Chipmunks with the Chipettes!" Said Martin.

"Well Brittany Jeanette Eleanor and I have some girl time to do as I'm babysitting them." Said Aviva. Koki, wanna join?" She Asked.

"To spend some time with Jeanette I thought you'd never ask." Koki responded, as she Aviva and the Chipettes walked into the miller house.

And Chris Martin and I will stay in the Tortuga to wait until another villain like Donita, Gourmand or Paisley shows up!" said Jimmy.

"You said it JZ" Said Chris!

"Let's go" said Martin.

Alvin jealous of Brittany and her sisters having Aviva watching them asked Dave complaintively,"Uh Dave Aviva is baby sitting the chipettes anytime she can baby sit us anytime soon?"

Sorry Alvin but when she's done with the girls, she has a job to do, making Creature power suits." Said Dave.

When's her next vacation?"

"I don't know?"

"Come on!"

"Well I"

"She sure is cool I—"

AALLVIIINN!"

 **THE END**


	9. Chapter 9

**WILD KRATTS CHIPMUNK ADVENTURE:**

 **AVIVA AND THE CHIPETTES**

Live action ending

Chris: And that is the chipmunk!"

Martin: "These cute little animals, as we know, has traits of a squirrel. And thats what they are, squirrels!"

Chris: "In the family of Sciuridae, Their scientific name is Marmotini."

Martin: As we saw, and don't be fooled by their cute appearances some chipmunks carry rabies and might get you sick so let it be living free and in the wild!

Chris: Chipmunks are actually omnivores, which they eat everything as in veggies and meat. including seeds nuts many fruits and buds.

Martin: not to mention Grass, shoots and other cool plants as well as fungi, insects and bird eggs worms and small frogs. Gross for us humans, but cool as well!

Chris: Don't be fooled by their appearances, Chipmunks and ground squirrels of America and Europe are completely different animals. the ground squirrel has the same chipmunks stripes, but no head stripes, and are more grayish than the more brownish goldenish chipmunk.

Martin: Chipmunks aren't active during the winter. they hibernate but don't sleep all winter long. They retreat to their burrows but wake every few days raise their body temps to normal and feed on stored food rather than fat reserve like such as the groundhog, and urinate and defecate.

Chris: "They may hibernate in burrows and not only in trees and don't spend the winter in a deep sleep."

Martin: Like us humans, Chipmunks are diurnal, which means they're daytime creatures. they can't see at night, but don't go totally blind, thanks to how their eyes are made.

Chris: Yeah Chipmunks are the best! Keep on creature adventuring!"

Martin: We'll see you on the creature trail!"


End file.
